User talk:Squidville1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Promise From the Star page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Categories How is Ahim de Famille an example of a rival or swordsmanship? She favours guns not swords, and isn't Marvelous's rival. Alata isn't a rival either - you can't be one if you're a protagonist, so red rangers are never rivals. Please check the category descriptions before adding them to articles. Digifiend 14:52, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Article Templates Just an update/reminder, guys, since you're our more current editors. We now have a complete set of article templates for all the sentai series and pr series. You just have to indicate what the pages are referring to (i.e. ranger, villain, grunt army, actor, zord etc etc). Templates are listed as ArticleTitle. The sentai ones usually have their usual short names on like , while the PR ones use their abbreviations such as or . If you lose any templates, I've already done all the red ranger pages sentai or pr, so you can just grab 'em from there. The goal is to have this tag on every page for easier identification, so please include them. Thanks! DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 16:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: By the way you can now access them from the editing toolbar by clicking 'more +' button. No need to retype. Just click what you want added and it'll appear. All you need to do is add the generic description of the article (i.e. ranger, zord, actor, actress, set of weapons and devices, villain, grunt, etc etc. remember to use a singular noun as your description. ! DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 14:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Gokai Changes For our active contributors for Gokai Changes, if you can find the time, please include storylinks in the Team Changes, in proper order- similar to the Changes by Set. Many thanks guys. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 06:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Article per Zord We don't have enough information on any of the individual vehicles to warrant pages for them.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 16:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Engines Okay, I can understand that. But given that Go-Onger was my first Sentai, I know that Sosuke was the only one to pilot Kyoretsu-O, and the Dino-Engines as a whole. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 23:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly, Squidville, why use four-year old rumours as a source when we have the actual episodes which disprove them? Maybe you should stick to editing articles about shows you've watched. Digifiend 00:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Toy Box Please replace the image of the Varidreen toy IN the toy box. Toy images are only allowed if they can pass for photos of the actual item. Thanks. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 17:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Akibaranger We won't be deleting this. It's sentai related. Digifiend 00:59, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Citations Any new info you post without citations will be deleted unless its common knowledge. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 20:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Careful A LOT of your edits within the day involved unconfirmed information or changing confirmed information to false info. A couple more and you're gonna get booted. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 03:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :"Judgement Time!"- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 12:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :DCHallofJustice I'm sorry for my actions lift the block for me for 1 year Squidville1 14:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for the mistakes, I misunderstood sometimes so can you unblock me now Squidville1 03:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC)